1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric film comprising a piezoelectric layer. The present invention further relates to an ink jet head comprising the piezoelectric film and a method for forming an image by the head, to an angular velocity sensor comprising the piezoelectric film and a method for measuring an angular velocity by the sensor, and to a piezoelectric generating element comprising the piezoelectric film and a method for generating electric power using the element.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 4-60073B and U.S. Pat. No. 7,870,787, perovskite-type composite oxide (1-y)(Bi, Na) TiO3-yBaTiO3 has been recently researched and developed as a lead-free piezoelectric material. This piezoelectric material is referred to as “NBT-BT”. The value of y falls within the range of not less than 0.03 and not more than 0.15.